With the development of communications technologies, a new type of network deployment, namely, a heterogeneous network (Heterogeneous Network, HetNet), is gradually introduced into radio networks. In the heterogeneous network, both a macro station and a micro station may be deployed, where a range covered by the macro station is called a macro cell, a range covered by the micro station is called a micro cell, and a same time/frequency resource is multiplexed within coverage of all stations, thereby providing gains resulting from cell splitting and resource multiplexing. However, meanwhile, because the same time/frequency resource is multiplexed, mutual interference is generated between cells, and the interference severely affects receive channel quality of some user equipments (User Equipment, UE). It is well-known that in a radio communications system, throughput of a UE is related to receive channel quality of the UE, and therefore, how to optimize throughput of the system is a problem that needs to be solved.
In the prior art, a manner, such as using almost blank subframes (Almost Blank Subframe, ABS) or cell range extension (Cell Range Extension, CRE), may be used to optimize the throughput of the system. However, any one of these optimization manners has poor flexibility, that is, fails to perform a quite flexible adjustment on the communications system with respect to different scheduling goals, namely, different scenarios or requirements, for example, the scenario or the requirement that throughput of a UE served by a macro node is preferentially improved, or the scenario or the requirement that throughput of a UE served by a micro node is preferentially improved.